Don't Say We're Not Meant To Be
by TJ Sparkles
Summary: He's perfect," Amy thought. And that was the problem: Amy didn't want perfect. She wanted excitement, a man who would sweep her off her feet, a man who could handle all of her quirky little traits. AU. Lita/Christian/Jericho, fewshot.
1. Don't Sell Your Heart

**Summary: He was absolutely perfect, but Amy didn't want perfect. Amy wanted excitement, a man who would sweep her off her feet, a man who could handle all of her quirky little traits. Jay just couldn't be that guy, no matter how hard he tried. **

**A/N: So this is my first time playing around with AU, and I'm a bit nervous, but I love both of the pairings, so it was fairly easy to write. Dedicated to And (cherrycokerocks) and Vera (Heel Princess), who are both two great AU writers. I hope you ladies enjoy!**

**Please R&R, guys =)

* * *

**

"So, we're really gonna do this?"

Amy looked up from the chair she was sitting in, her eyes locking onto the gaze of the man standing in front of her. His long blonde hair was pulled into a neat ponytail, and was absolutely immaculate in his sharp, cream-colored suit. _He's perfect, _Amy thought. And that was the problem: Amy didn't want perfect. Jay was a nice enough guy and Amy liked him, but she didn't love him. The redheaded beauty knew that it wasn't the same on his end, but she didn't have the heart to tell him that. They'd been friends since the tender age of seven, and that friendship had continued on through their teen years. Jay had even stepped in at the last minute to be Amy's prom date, after the guy she was initially supposed to go with had dumped her for her prettier, bustier, blonde best friend Trish. It stung even to this day when she thought about it, but Amy was grateful that Jay had been there to save her from the humiliation.

Never in her wildest dreams had Amy thought she'd be sitting here, in this small chapel, with Jay, about to get married. She'd always vowed that she was never going to get married, and if by some small miracle she changed her mind and did decide to get married, it would be on her terms, with someone she loved, someone who she envisioned spending the rest of her life with. Her parents were the one that had been pushing for this marriage to happen since she was 16 years old…after all, Jay was a preppy rich kid from the upscale part of town, while her family struggled to make ends meet each month and often shopped at the bargain store. To them, Amy marrying Jay was a match made in heaven, and they didn't care if it made Amy seem like a gold digger or not.

"I suppose," Amy replied, sighing a little as she stood up and dusted her dress off. At the insistence of her mother, Amy had reluctantly agreed to wear a dress for what her mother referred to as "the happiest day of your life", but stood firm in the style and color, which was black, of course. Her mother had begged and pleaded with her to pick any other color but black—yellow was the one she'd originally suggested—but Amy had stuck by her decision. She figured that if she had to wear a dress, it should at least be one that she could feel comfortable in. Black pants and a tight top would simply just not work, even if that's what she had originally wanted. She smiled as Jay offered his arm to her, even though she was having serious doubts about this whole thing.

"You look beautiful, Ames," Jay commented shyly, a slight blush creeping over his cheeks. He ran his thumb over the redhead's palm gently, in an attempt to not only calm her nerves and reassure her that he wanted to go through this, but to calm his own nerves. He'd dreamed about this moment for the longest time, ever since the summer that Amy had went with him and his family on vacation to Cancun during the summer after their high school graduation. If he closed his eyes, he could almost smell the salt in her hair from the water, the blue bikini she'd worn, and his favorite attribute, her smile. It was probably the thing he loved about Amy the most. His mom always said that Amy could light up a room with that smile, and he'd always wondered what she meant until their trip to Cancun. Maybe she didn't love him now, but he was going to do his best over the course of their marriage to show her that he was completely devoted to her and only her. The Toronto native just hoped that Amy would at least grow to a point where she was comfortable with him, even if she never loved him. That was all he cared about.

"Thanks, Jay," Amy replied, the atmosphere growing more awkward by the second. She really didn't know what else to reply, so she blurted out, "You look beautiful too."

At that, the blonde broke out into laughter, shaking his head and lightly placing a kiss on the top of Amy's head.

"I'm glad you think so, I waited six months for this suit to get here," he stated as the two of them continued down the long hallway. "Imported directly from France, and made of 100% authentic silk." He ran a hand over his pants to emphasize his point.

"Uh-huh," Amy said, not really paying attention. All she could think about was the fact that, in less than half an hour, she would be Mrs. Jay Reso, and the life she had grown accustomed to would be gone. _If he makes me be his little housewife, I'll castrate him, _she thought to herself. The bombshell just could not envision herself in a little dress with an apron over it, bringing beers to Jay and cooking him meals every night when he got home from work. Being Mrs. June Cleaver was not something she had aspirations of being.

"Well, are you ready?" Jay asked as they approached the area where funerals and marriage services were held. There were about three hundred or so pews filling the small room, but there was only one person sitting in there besides the minister: Amy's best friend since birth, Stephanie McMahon, was the only person that Amy wanted to be there during her wedding. Her father and mother had no idea about the wedding; they were expecting it to be in June, but Amy figured that she and Jay would just have a formal ceremony later. She didn't want to have to deal with wedding invitations and flowers and all that business right now…she just wanted to go in there, say "I do", be pronounced man and wife, and get out of there. Stephanie was the only person she trusted to not blab the secret. Jay's parents hadn't come either, and Amy knew that the two of them were sure to catch hell from their families once they caught wind of the nuptials occurring without their consent.

Amy managed a shaky smile at Stephanie as she strolled down the aisle, her legs shaking and her knees knocking. Having her best friend there would relieve some of the tension, hopefully. She just hoped there wouldn't be any unwanted or unannounced surprises…like she'd told Steph before the wedding; she didn't want it to go on any longer than it had to. She kept her eyes in front of her as she walked, and when she reached the spot where the minister was standing, she turned around to see Jay. The next sight that she observed almost caused her to drop her bouquet in shock.

What was Chris doing here?

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed :) This was originally supposed to be just a oneshot, but I couldn't end it there and leave you all hanging, now could I? I'm shooting for a twoshot with this….the next part will be up soon :) Loves to all who review!  
**


	2. Don't Say We're Not Meant To Be

**A/N: Well, I meant to post this a week ago, but with school & stuff, I haven't had time. Sorry to keep you guys waiting. Here's the final chapter :) Be sure to review, please.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed the first chapter. You guys truly are awesome & the reviews meant so much to me.

* * *

**Amy couldn't even formulate a proper thought in her mind, let alone the words to speak. All she could do was simply stand there motionless, dumbfounded at the sight before her. Truth be told, she'd expected that the wedding wouldn't go off without a hitch—she'd half-expected Jay's friends to show up and crash the wedding, but Chris? He was the absolute _last _person Amy expected to see, especially after the way their last encounter had ended.

Jay couldn't stand Chris, despite the fact that they'd once lived next to each other when they were younger, and had been pretty good friends throughout elementary and middle school. But as they got older, Jay succumbed to the pressure of his parents and his peers, and ditched Chris and their regular Saturday night movie marathons in favor of swanky parties and classy events with his parents and rich friends. Chris came from a single-parent home, and worked every weekend so that he could help support his family, so tagging along on these excursions was out of the question. So, in the end, their friendship came to an end because Chris felt that he and Jay just weren't going to be able to get along.

And now here he was, standing in the small chapel, just mere inches from Amy. The dirty rocker boy from the poor section of Winnipeg was smirking at the redhead, his eyes twinkling as they moved over her body. The sight of her in a wedding dress was quite amusing, and while Chris wanted to make one of his usual smart-aleck cracks about it, he held back for the moment. Besides, he had a few things he needed to say first.

"Well, well, who would've thunk it?" he drawled, as he crossed his arms and leaned up against the pew behind him. "Little Amy Dumas is all grown up and getting married." He brought his hands together in a congratulatory clap, and then turned to Jay, whose smile had now disappeared. "No invite for me? I'm hurt."

"What the hell are you doing here, Chris?" Amy hissed, folding her arms in disgust. "What, you just decided to show up and ruin my wedding day for the hell of it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Chris protested, feigning innocence. "Your words cut me to the bone, Ames…I just wanted to be here to share your happiness with you." He turned to Stephanie, who was eyeing him suspiciously from her seat a couple of pews away, and grinned mischievously.

"Hey there, sweet cheeks." The blonde winked at Stephanie, causing the brunette to blush furiously. Growing up, Amy had always teased Stephanie about her crush on Chris, which Stephanie had furiously denied, despite the fact that everyone could feel the chemistry between them. For some unknown reason, however, the crush had never developed into a full-fledged relationship. Stephanie had instead began dating the star quarterback and leading man of every girl in the school's dreams, Randy Orton.

"Chris," the brunette greeted, her cheeks still a bright side of pink. She brushed her dark hair away from her face and stared at the small bouquet in her hands, clutching it so tightly that Amy thought she would crush it if she held on to it any tighter.

"So, I got here just in time, huh?" Chris turned his attention back to Amy. "Seriously, were you trying to keep this a secret?" He shook his head in disbelief. "You really gotta tie up your loose ends better next time."

_Curiosity killed the cat, _Amy thought, but she still asked the question anyway.

"All right, enlighten us, Chris…how _did_ you find out about this?" She felt Jay grab her hand and squeeze it reassuringly; he could sense that she was beginning to get really angry now.

"Andrew," Chris replied matter-of-factly, as if it was the most obvious way to find out. Andrew was another guy that Jay and Chris had grown up with; like Jay, his parents were pretty well off in the money department. The difference between him and Jay was that while Jay had abandoned Chris once they entered their teen years, Andrew had stayed friends with Chris. The two of them opened up a bikini shop once they graduated high school, but the business hadn't lasted long. Amy didn't care that much for Andrew ever since that time at Stephanie's Sweet Sixteen birthday party, where he'd gotten sloppy drunk and tried to slide his hand up her skirt. The redhead looked around nervously, almost expecting Andrew to show up at any minute. She shifted uncomfortably on the balls of her feet as Chris went on and on about Andrew and how he'd known about the wedding the entire time.

Jay stepped forward, angrily. Who did this prick think he was, upsetting Amy and trying to ruin the day that he'd worked so hard for, for so long?

"Look, Chris," he began. "I don't know why you're here, nor do I care. I think the best thing would be for you to leave right now." He placed his hand on the shorter man's shoulder firmly, further enforcing his request. But Chris didn't back down, as Jay thought he would. Instead, he tossed his head back and let out a deep chuckle.

"Easy there, Blondie, I wasn't planning on crashing the wedding," he said, holding his hands up in surrender. "Go ahead and continue with the wedding, by all means, don't let me stop you." Chris looked over at Amy, whose lips were pursed so tightly together that he feared she might swallow them. He grinned and sauntered over to her, and tilted her chin up with his index finger.

"Calm down, kiddo, this is supposed to be the happiest day of your life, right? No need to be nervous. Or is the thought of marrying Hamlet over here that frightening?" He cocked his head to the side. In truth, he really _didn't _want Amy marrying Jay, and his intentions as to why he was here were not what he'd just said, but he also cared a great deal about Amy…he always had. The redhead emanated a level of charisma and beauty and strength that he'd never seen before, and from the first time he met her, Chris couldn't help but feel the sparks. Unfortunately, he'd never seized the opportunities presented and acted on them, so he had no one to blame for this situation but himself. He couldn't expect her to just walk away from the man she loved, even if, deep down, he knew that Amy didn't really want to marry him. It just wasn't his right.

"Chris, why did you do this? Do you get off on making my life a living hell?" Amy whispered, her breath shaky with anger. She looked up into the deep blue eyes of Chris and noticed the confusion and hurt there. Just when she thought she was moving on with her life, just when she felt comfortable, he had to come and shake everything up.

"No way, Ames, I wouldn't do that to you," the Winnipeg native replied softly, noticing just how beautiful Amy looked, even when she was angry. The last thing he wanted was for her to be mad at him, so he simply squeezed her hand to reassure her of his revelation, and then made his way over to the pew, where Stephanie was sitting. The brunette smiled brightly at Chris as he shuffled awkwardly on his feet, before finally scooting over and making room for him to sit next to her.

"Don't they look so cute together?" Stephanie squealed as Chris took a seat next to her in the pew. She smiled at her best friend.

"Yeah, absolutely adorable," Chris drawled sarcastically. He tried to tune out the sight in front of him, of Amy placing a band on Jay's finger and the look of total devotion in Jay's eyes. _This isn't happening—why isn't it me up there, instead of him?_

The ceremony had just started, and already Chris was beginning to wish that he'd stayed home in Winnipeg, instead of making the long excursion to the nearly impossible to find wedding chapel. Luckily, the minister hadn't gotten to the part of the ceremony where he asked about objections. Chris was definitely more than prepared for that part.

_I can't let her get away again.

* * *

_**OK, I have a confession to make: I lied. I wanted to make this the last chapter, but I also didn't want to rush things too far, so I decided to have ONE MORE chapter. But that's it, I swear. LOL. And just to clarify (to those of you who might not have known), Andrew is, of course, known in the "real world" as Test.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed :)**


	3. Don't Ever Look Back

**A/N: So, I completely forgot about this, sorry for making you guys wait! I finally found this on my laptop and decided to finish it. **

**This is the **_last _**chapter. I was originally planning on making it longer, but it's been so long since I updated, and I lost inspiration for it. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Little side note, this was inspired by the song "Check Yes Juliet" by We the Kings.

* * *

**

A hush fell over the small chapel as the officiating minister smiled warmly at Jay and Amy, motioning for them to join hands and prepare to recite their vows. Because it was important to Jay, he and Amy had written their own vows. The week prior to the ceremony, Jay had practiced reciting them over and over in his mirror, which had gotten a chuckle from Adam. But Jay didn't care—after all, it was his wedding day and things were going to go perfect. Yeah, it was cliché and a bit silly, but he knew that Amy was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

Amy didn't know why she was going through with this. Maybe because Jay had always been by her side, and she felt like she owed it to him. It was obvious that he was head over heels for her; she'd known that long before he had. And she'd contemplated ways to tell him that she just didn't feel the same as him, but then she met the gaze of those blue-green, almost teal colored, eyes, those kind eyes, and she lost her nerve. It wasn't fair of her to destroy Jay's dreams just because she was selfish and didn't want to consider the possibility of a future with him. And the more she thought about it, the more Amy realized that she could quite possibly be happy with Jay. It would be only platonic, because she had no romantic feelings whatsoever for him, but really, would spending the rest of her life with the only man she trusted and respected other than her father be such a terrible thing? She knew Jay. She could trust him. He wasn't like Mark Miller, who'd tried to grope her in the dugout behind the school, thinking no one would notice, or even Chris, for that matter, who had just bailed on her when their relationship took a serious turn.

_Chris…why was he here? _

She casually glanced into the audience and noticed the blonde man immediately. He was leaning casually against the pew, looking up at the couple through half-lidded eyes as he washed his gaze over Amy. A small smile curved at the corner of his lips as he took in the curve of her hips and the way the tight dress accentuated them, her flowing, wavy red curls that he just wanted to reach up and tug playfully, like he had once done, back before he had totally blown it by being a complete jackass.

Stephanie, who was still sitting next to him, noticed him staring and placed a hand over Chris', a smile also on her pretty face.

"I can't believe they're going through with this!" she whispered happily, not noticing the look of shock on Chris' face. "I'm so _happy _for them. Amy really deserves this."

"Yeah…yeah, I'm happy for them too," the Canadian answered listlessly, hoping that the brunette didn't recognize the absolute disdain that his voice held. A hand came to his mouth and he nibbled his nails nervously. Why was this _taking _so long? God, how long did it take to say a couple of vows, anyway?

"How much longer is this gonna take?" Chris whispered as he leaned towards Stephanie. "Cause I've kinda got something planned."

"You can't rush the perfect wedding," Stephanie almost cooed as she stared at the couple. "Oh my gosh, I can't get over Amy's dress! It's so pretty! And I love her hair! You know, I suggested the hairstyle, but I didn't think she would actually take the suggestion.."

Chris closed his eyes and allowed his head to fall back as Stephanie continued to babble endlessly about hair, makeup, dresses, invitations, and other things he couldn't give two shits about. He drummed his fingers on the smooth wood of the pew as he imagined himself back at Rich's, jamming and working on songs for the demo they were putting together.

This night couldn't end fast enough for him.

"Chris, don't," Stephanie said, interrupting his thoughts.

"Don't what?" he replied, confused by the statement.

"I know you still love Amy, but look at her. She's gorgeous, and she's happy. Don't ruin her wedding day for her because you're bitter about it, okay? She's waited forever for this. Let her have her moment."

"It's not the fact that she's getting married," Chris said sourly as he looked at the floor. "It's the groom in question."

"Jay?" Stephanie questioned, confusion clouding her eyes. "Why don't you like Jay?"

Chris shook his head and brushed the topic off. Now was neither the time nor the place to discuss his issues with Jay. Pretty much everyone knew about his disdain for the guy, Amy included. However, because she hadn't grown up with him and wasn't as close with him as some of the others, Stephanie didn't. It was an innocent question, but Chris just didn't feel like talking about it.

At the sound of the preacher's monotone voice, Chris sat up a little straighter in the pew. He looked over at Stephanie and nudged her gently.

"Hey, are we almost done now?"

"Just the vows left, and then we'll be done," Stephanie replied.

"Thank God," Chris mumbled as he averted his gaze.

"If no one in this room has cause as to why these two should not be married, let him speak now, or forever hold his peace." The balding man spoke up, as he clasped his hands in front of him and paused appropriately, waiting for an objection.

Chris wanted to object, the words were already in his mouth and it would be so tempting to let them out, but he couldn't. Stephanie was right; this was Amy's special day. And while Chris thought that he was the one that would make her happy, he knew that there was no way he could compete with Jay. The guy had riches beyond belief, he could take care of Amy the way Chris couldn't, and more importantly, he would be able to give the redhead that stable family life that she'd always wanted. Chris was a gypsy; never staying in one place for very long. And while he ate, drank, slept, and breathed the rock star life, it would be unfair to ask Amy to do the same. He was not going to sacrifice Amy's happiness and stability because of his own selfish needs. He'd blown it; time to deal with the consequences.

Stephanie shot him a knowing smile and patted his thigh softly. Chris returned the smile and watched with bated breath as Jay leaned forward and slid an absolutely gorgeous, white gold ring on Amy's finger. Chris rolled his eyes at the size of the diamond and the intricate pattern of the band. It definitely wasn't Amy's style, she was much more of a rock and roll girl, and didn't like showy displays of affection. In Chris' mind, it was yet another reason why Amy and Jay were wrong for each other.

The ceremony soon wrapped up, and after goodbyes and hugs were exchanged, Chris decided that a quick getaway would be smart. He didn't want to stick around any longer than need be, because he knew that his appearance wasn't exactly welcome as it was, and he didn't want his motives to be questioned.

However, before he could slip past Stephanie and dart out the entrance, a voice called to him.

_Jay._

Instantly, Chris groaned. This was e_xactly _why he had wanted to make a quick exit, but he couldn't just turn and keep walking, could he? So, rather reluctantly, he adopted a fake, uncomfortable smile, and turned to the man.

"Hey, man," he managed. "Congratulations, I'm happy for the both of you."

"Thanks," Jay replied, a smile wide on his face. "Can you believe it? It feels almost surreal, you know?"

"Yeah," Chris replied, with a nervous chuckle. He cleared his throat and nodded his head affirmatively as he gestured with his thumb.

"Yeah, so, I'm just gonna go…I told Rich I'd meet him at his place." The Canadian paused for a second, almost considering saying something else, but thought better of it. "Congratulations, man, and tell Amy I said the same."

"What's your hurry, Chris?" the other man questioned, as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "Stay for the reception, at least…Ames and I would both like it if you did."

"But..I told Rich," Chris protested, wanting nothing more than to leave. Why was Jay doing this, anyway? It was and always had been apparent that the two of them were like oil and water. He was the scrappy, dingy poor kid and Jay was the affluent, Abercrombie-clad boy. What was the point in him staying?

"Call Rich and tell him you can't make it," Jay shrugged. "Look, you don't have to stay for the whole thing." He gestured for Chris to follow him.

"Come on."

Chris reluctantly fell into step with the other man, and even managed a small smile at his former enemy as the two of them stepped into the enormous, lavish dining hall where the other guests were seated. Stephanie was sitting beside of Amy, chatting away happily on her cell phone. She snapped it shut and waved at Chris once she caught his eye, and beckoned him to come sit beside her.

"So," Jay began. "You and Stephanie, huh?"

Chris felt his cheeks redden and he shook his head vehemently.

"No, no, she's actually seeing someone else, and she's not exactly my type anyway…" his voice trailed off as Amy's face once again appeared in his mind.

And in that moment, Chris knew that he couldn't stay. He couldn't do it. His throat tightened and his heart pounded at the very thought of the words "Mrs. Amy Reso". No way was he going to be able to sit there, with the woman that he'd let slip from his grasp, and pretend as if he was perfectly fine with her marrying someone else. He'd told Stephanie that he was only bothered by the fact that Amy was marrying Jay, but it wasn't true. It could have been any other guy, Adam, Andrew, anyone, and he still wouldn't have been pleased with it. The fact that it was Jay was just like an extra kick below the belt to him.

"Look, Jay, thanks for the offer, but I really can't stay." Chris kicked at the floor awkwardly with his boot. "But congratulations, man. Maybe we can all get together sometime for coffee?"

"All right, sure," Jay replied, disappointment obvious in his voice. He reached out and grasped Chris' hand in a firm handshake, and patted him on the back.

"Thanks for coming, man." He smiled. "Remember, you owe us a coffee date."

"Sure thing," Chris answered.

It was a lie and he knew it, but he honestly didn't care. He just wanted to get out of there. Cowardly? Maybe so, but Chris knew that the longer he stayed in that room, the angrier he would get, the more his blood would boil, and even though every fiber in his body was yelling at him to go after Amy, he couldn't. He would not do that.

Someday, he would seek Amy out. Hopefully when she was alone, and _not _with Jay, and maybe then they would at least be able to deduce how and why their relationship had fallen to pieces, and maybe bury the hatchet. Things would probably never be the same again, but Chris loved Amy, and even if they could only be friends, at least she would be in his life. He could deal with that.

* * *

**There MIGHT be a sequel in the future…we'll see :)**


End file.
